


All I want for Christmas is You

by arguablynotwicked



Series: All I want for Christmas is You [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: Shane and Ryan celebrate Christmas for the first time together at the Buzzfeed Christmas Party.





	All I want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am so excited to share with you this little series. It was so nice to write something happy and sweet for once. This will have five chapters and I plan on posting every day until 27 of December.  
> I hope you will enjoy this. I hope you have amazing Holidays!  
> Much love, Karolina  
> P.S. The song for this chapter is Mariah Carey - All I want for Christmas is You  
> P.S.2. I will share with you in each chapter my favorite versions of this song.

Shane Madej was actually really excited for this party. He was excited about the dancing, drinking, and laughs. But most important he was excited to see Ryan. His best friend. They never before celebrate this time together. It will be so good considering that they won't see each other till the New Year's Day. He walked in the room already full of people and looked for his friend.   
"Hey. Are you here?" - Shane decided to text him as he was not able to see him.  
"Yes. Are you?"  
"Yes. I'm standing next to the Christmas Tree."  
"There's a bunch of Christmas trees here Shane."  
"The big one with pictures" - As he was typing it he felt someone's hand on his arm. When he looked he saw Ryan.   
-I got you. - Ryan said smiling at him. They were just looking at each other for few seconds not saying anything. It almost felt like the whole room just stopped. It was just the two of them. No one knew the truth. No one knew that each time they looked at each other their hearts skipped faster.   
-Yeah.. You do.. - Shane whispered finally smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt.

 

Later that night they decided to walk to the roof. Just them two.   
-I wished it would snow. - Ryan said sitting down on the floor almost spilling their drinks.   
-It's L.A., baby. Snow doesn't exist here. - Shane answered sitting next to him. He could feel Ryan eyes on him. It would happen every time Shane used the word "baby". Ryan would look at him with that one question written all over his face. It was silly how scared each of them were to make a move. Even though they knew that both of them wanted that. They both wanted each other. And not like a friend. Instead of asking that question Ryan asked a different one.  
-What do you want for Christmas? It's still a couple days? - Shane finally looked at him and he moved a little bit closer while doing that. Now their arms were touching and their faces were not that much apart. In the same time, they reached for each other's hands. Their fingers intertwined. Hearts beating fast.   
-All I want for Christmas is You, baby. - After those words, their lips finally met.


End file.
